


Trial By Fire

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Abuse, Christine and Erik forever, Don't Kill Me, I love this ship, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raoul Hate, Raoul really is just a terrible person, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, okay, trigger warning, yeap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide Rose is a young orphan living on the streets of Boston with only her voice to scrounge up a bit of money. But a bit of fortune comes one day when two strangers stop to hear the angel with broken wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Gustave and His father watched the girl on the corner. The dim street lamps reflected off of his mask. It covered half of his face. Both wore dark travel clothes. 

She was singing sweetly. Her hair was ratted and dirty but through the months of neglect it was chocolate brown. She wore a dress that was once deep blue but was now more of a brown black rag. Dirt splotched her otherwise beautiful face. 

A man walked past and tossed a coin at her she caught it and looked after the man. A stranger," Thank you sir." She called after him. 

"She has as much ability as your mother." Gustave's father nodded. 

"That's what I thought. I spoke to her and she says she is homeless, and an orphan." Gustave said looking up at his father. 

"Then let's not wait any longer to introduce ourselves." The masked man walked forward the son stirring in his wake.


	2. Chapter One: Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So, first off, I found out why no one was reading this...I posted the third chapter right after the prologue.  
> Now as you can see, that would sort of be detrimental on the plot of the story, so I've fixed it now and here is the auctual first chapter.

"GET OUT YOU BRATT!" The Warden screeched tossing me onto the cobblestone streets. I fell and winced at the stinging in my hands. 

"Madame Sillber! You can't just throw her out. She's your ward!" Missie's voice shouted and then the girls thin frame was thrown down next to me. 

The door slammed. And I crawled up into a sitting position. Laughing breathlessly, "Well Missie. Back on the streets of Boston again."

"Your fault this time." She groaned getting to her feet. She pulled me up with her, "Why do you have to be such a smartass."

"Can't help it." I shrugged. 

"Well learn to." Missie spat. 

"Fine. So where should we do now?" I sighed. Starting to walk, not in any certain direction. 

"I honestly don't care. What do you want to do?"

"I want to sing." I smiled skipping to the corner of the street. I looked up and down the busy street and grabbed a tin can that lay nearby. 

I winked at Missie and began to sing. I sang a song that had been in my mind for a while. It echoed through my head and re-wrote itself as I sang. 

Soon coins plunked into the small can and Missie emptied it keeping track how much we had earned. When we had eight dollars we were able to go to a small café and get two bagels for a sort of breakfast. 

It tasted delicious. We never got bread at the last three orphanages we had been in. And the warm yeasty food was mouthwatering. 

A skinny baker walked over to us and smiled his teeth were a gleaming white. He looked at me and shuddered at my eyes and uncovered arm. As usual. He then turned to Missie, "Hey there, I saw you outside. How would you like to join me for a bit of fun tonight?" His eyes were only on Missie's face. 

Oh great. Another admirer for Marissa's esteem. Joy. I sighed inwardly. This always seemed to happen. We were 16 now anyways. I guess she could go if she wanted. And her deep raven black hair and brown eyes didn't help the men stay away from her. 

Where as me, I was a freak a monster. My eyes were two different colors. One a bright green, the other deep brown. And my arm was disfigured, the flesh was red and always looked raw and the veins stuck out deep blue and yellow blisters dotted the horrible landscape that was my flesh. But just on the shoulder and forearm. My first warden called me, "Freak Show." 

I hated being myself. I wasn't pretty or attractive, I was flat chested with dark hair that would never behave. I wasn't particularly smart or funny. All I could do was sing. 

That's all I was good for. My voice. 

"Sure." Missie smirked. 

I just finished my bagel and put down the $3.50, the rest of the money and a note, and walked out of the Café. 

I hopped on back of a hack and rode off. I never saw Missie again. I was tired of playing freak in Boston.


	3. Chapter Two: Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real chapter two. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :*
> 
> AMFOM

I arrived in Manhattan one month later. It was dark but the streets were  
Still crowded and bustling. 

I loved the city already. I could get a lot of money and my pickpocket skills could be utilized finally. 

I hopped off of the cab and landed on the street. I ducked and weaved through the bustling metropolis, until an abandoned street corner under a streetlight. I started singing again. Might as well get a good start. 

A few men would throw spare coins as they passed. My throat was about to give out when a woman came up to me,"Hello dear." She smiled. She had a thick accent and long blonde hair. 

"Hi." I croaked back. 

"You're voice is very beautiful, it reminds me of an old friend. Tell me, do you have any parents?" She asked. 

"No ma'am. I'm an orphan. I just got here from Boston." I smiled. 

"Oh well, a voice as pretty as yours shouldn't be used as a cheap trick for spare change, would you like to come and stay with me until you can get a real home?" She extended her arm to me. 

"Um..thank you...that would be wonderful." Itook her arm and she led me away.


	4. Chapter Three: Madame Giry

Her name was Meg. She used to be a performer on Coney Island, when it was called Phantazma. She used to be known as the Oo la la girl. She was raised in Paris at the opera populair, with Christine Daee. My Idol. 

I had seen a poster of her when I was 9 years old. I was obsessed with Christine. She was who I wanted to be when I grow up. 

I pestered her constantly and she would tolerate me. 

One morning before I left to sing on the corners I asked, "Meg, could you take me to see Cony Island one day? I bet you could sneak me in."

"Of course. We shall go tomorrow. Now go, have fun." She waved for me to leave. 

I smiled and blew her a kiss before walking out the door. 

I put on my dirty brown rag and smeared some dirt onto my face and ruffled my hair. I had to look convincing. 

I put the tin can down and began my song. 

After about an hour of song after song a boy that was about my age approached me and watched. I stopped mid song, "Hello sir, Can I help you?" I asked. 

"No. Please continue." He smiled. He had dark Raven black hair and blue green eyes. His teeth flashed white as he smiled. 

I stopped again and stared in awe at the boy. He looked to be about my age,"What is your name?" I asked. 

"Tell me yours first." He smiled again. 

"I'm Adelaide, Adelaide Rose." I tossed my hair. 

"Adelaide. It's a good name. I will not forget you dear Adelaide." And with a small bow he left into the surrounding city bustle. 

I was left staring after him,"What...just...." I said under my breath. 

I just sighed picked up my two dollars in earnings and returned home to Meg. 

I fell asleep thinking about his green-blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment please :)


	5. Chapter Four: Muses

I looked out the window of the apartment, the rain that patted on the window the only sound. I was thinking about Christine. The almost completed aerie lay on the desk covered in scribbles and additions. 

She was the only voice I knew that could sing it. The range was demanding for a high soprano. It was all I could write. Even six years after her death. The moon glowed above as pale and fair as she had been. 

Gustave's quiet snores began and I sighed,"How can he sleep so easily? We are both tormented so by the music. Unless...." I looked at the boy who had a slight smile on his face,"He has found his muse at last." I smiled a bit and returned to the window,"At last."

-Adelaide's POV-

We returned from Coney Island late in the afternoon. It had taken an hour there at five in the morning and we spent eight hours there. Meg had shown me everything. The old coffee shop she would go to every morning, her old concert hall, and lastly her favorite place to swim. 

I didn't like that pier. It made me feel...wrong...like something had happened there. Something...  
connected to me. Or maybe my parents. I had wanted to leave there as soon as possible. Meg agreed and we came home. 

I sang again until it was dark. The boy came again and watched me, this time he talked a bit more,"Who are your parents?" He asked. 

"Don't know. I'm an orphan. But Meg Giry raises me right now." I shrugged. 

"Meg Giry?...you mean Meg Giry Meg Giry?" He stared at me in wonder with those big blue-Green eyes. 

"Uh yeah. At least I think so. Is Meg Giry a common name?" I asked scratching my head. 

"No. No...it's just...I know her..." 

"Oh. Okay then. Well I'd better get home. Meg doesn't like me being out after dark." I extended my hand for a handshake and the boy and he took it and kissed it gently. I swear I blushed unwillingly. 

\-------------------------------------

When I returned home Meg was sitting up and looking out the window at something I couldn't see, "Meg? You alright?" I asked tentatively sitting next to her. 

"Hum...oh no just....bad memories." She looked at me and fear painted her face, "Christine! No Christine I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She fell off of her chair and crawled away from me, screaming for Christine to spare her. 

"Meg? Meg it's me Adelaide! Shh... It's okay!" I approached her with my arms held out,"I'm not Christine..." I whispered when I managed to wrap my arms around her. 

Her face changed and the fear turned to confusions,"Adelaide?....oh my god...Adelaide, I am so sorry." She collapsed into heaving sobs.

I just sat with her until the morning came and she fell asleep. 

"Christine....why would she call me Christine?" I whispered as I drifted off into strange dreams. Involving the boy and Christine...and a man in a mask....


	6. Chapter Five: Introductions

I woke up a few hours later. The sunlight was streaming in through the once darkened window. Meg was gone and the smell of cinnamon came from the direction of the kitchenette. I got up slowly and walked towards the delicious smell,"Mmm...what's for breakfast?" I asked. 

"Cinnamon crepes." She said shortly, not turning to face me. 

"Oh. Great. So...any plans for today?" I asked. 

Meg didn't respond for a long time. In fact she didn't talk at all until I had eaten three cinnamon crepes covered with cream,"I am sorry about...last night. I haven't been honest with you." She sighed. 

I put down my fork,"Don't worry. Nightmares happen."

"Adelaide, I have to tell you something...." She sighed and told me how she and Christine met each other on Coney Island after ten years of being apart. She told me about her desperate need to shine for her boss 'Mr. Y' and how he was in love with Christine. Then she said how far she fell into her own self-loathing and despair. How she had planned to kill Christine and Mr. Y's son. How she herself had shot Christine Daee and killed her. 

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't myself. I couldn't have killed her she was my best friend. My sister." She began crying,"And it's all my fault she's gone!" 

I sat in silence after Meg stopped talking. Meg was a killer. She had killed my idol. She...."oh my God." I whispered getting up,"I...I have to go and sing. I'll be home soon." And I rushed out into the cool morning air. 

I sang on my normal corner. Waiting for the boy. I still didn't know his name. He always avoided the question. 

He didn't come...all day. He never came....

-Erik's POV-

We approached the girl and my immediate thought was, 'Christine?' but I reprimanded myself, 'She's gone.' 

But the similarities between the two of them were uncanny. This girl had chocolate brown hair. Just as Christine's. It even had the same curl. 

"Hello Adelaide." Gustave smiled at her.

"Where have you been! I have needed to talk to someone all day! You would not believe...oh hello, who is this?" She looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. 

Her heart shaped face and high cheekbones were almost the exact same. The only real difference was the eyes. This girl's eyes were two different, almond shaped, pools of bright color. One a green and the other deep warm chocolate brown, just the same shade as Christine. 

"I am Erik Destler, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Adelaide. My son has for me much about you." I bowed politely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Well! Things are getting interesting :) 
> 
> Sorry for the long absence. Summer left me with not a lot of computer/mobile access, but I'm back now! So we're all good! 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Love ya,  
> AMFOM


	7. Chapter Six: Burned

-Adelaide's POV-

The boy's father was tall and thin with dark hair the same as the boy's. His voice was comforting and a bit hypnotic. He had a hint of an accent. 

He wore a dark suit and a pale white mask hiding the left side of his face. His green eyes were the same shade as my left one,"Your son...he talks about me?" I raised an eyebrow, "I don't even know his name." I looked at the boy who shrugged. 

"Gustave where are your manners?" Erik looked at his son for a second before returning his gaze to me. 

Gustave rubbed the back of his neck,"Sorry, Adelaide. My name is Gustave," he smiled. 

I curtsied sarcastically,"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I giggled as did he. 

That's when I hear the screams, saw the smoke emanating from the direction of Meg's apartment,"Oh my.." And I ran, I could tell that the two men were following. 

I sprinted towards the smoke begging for it not to be what I thought it was,"Please god do me this one favor." I prayed as I headed around the last corner and stopped mid step. 

The apartment building was on fire. Golden and red flames licked the starless night sky. A fire engine sat on the street as they poured water onto the flames. 

I looked around at the huddled mass of people outside and saw Meg was not among them. I collapsed to my knees,"Oh my god....oh my god no..." I whispered my throat constricted and it became hard to breathe. 

Meg...Meg was...she couldn't be. She was my only true friend. She had taken me in and loved me despite my deformities,"Adelaide? Was Meg in there?" Gustave's voice broke my thoughts. 

I nodded,"I think so." 

"Meg Giry?" Erik's voice faded out as I began sobbing. 

The fire continued eating away at what little life I had gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's where it kinda starts to get dark. 
> 
> Trigger warnings ahead :/
> 
> -AMFOM


	8. Chapter Seven: Shattered

Erik and Gustave had taken me in now. It was cramped but Gustave would sleep on the couch for me to have a bed. Erik gave me voice lessons, and I would bring in some of the income.

When I was told that Meg was officially proclaimed dead getting out of bed was difficult. There were days when I wouldn't get up at all. No matter what coaxing Erik or Gustave tried. 

And then there were the nightmares. They would torment me until I would wake up screaming. Meg killing me. Erik setting fire to an opera house in Paris. Gustave, drowned and floating in the harbor as Meg laughed from the dock. 

Erik had become like a father, and on nights Gustave was gone working Erik would be the one to comfort me, his voice became my lullaby. 

One night I had had a dream about Meg shooting me and laughing,"Thought you were better! Well look who is the star now Christine!" Her face has shifted to become a skull. 

"Adelaide! Adelaide wake up shhhh it's a nightmare." The skull said with Erik's voice and I snapped awake looking around wildly,"Shhhhh, you're alright." Erik was by my side, stroking my hair,"It was a bad dream." 

"It was Meg...she shot me...like she shot Christine..." I said panting. 

"Shhh...I know...it's over now.." And he started singing softly...

Who knows when love begins  
Who knows what makes it start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside you're heart

It slips into your thoughts   
It infiltrates your soul  
It takes you by surprise   
Then seizes full control

Try to deny it   
And try to forget  
But love won't let you go   
Once you've been possessed 

I yawned and fell back into a finally dreamless sleep to my lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little fic in my head for a while, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it ;3
> 
> Kudos and Comments always apreciated!!!


End file.
